Conventional LED semiconductor bodies generally have a layer structure with a pn junction. The active layer of the LED, in which the generation of radiation takes place during operation, is situated in the region of said pn junction. The quantity of radiation generated depends on the current intensity with which the LED semiconductor body is operated.
However, the current density in the active layer should not exceed a maximum current density, which is dependent on the material system respectively used, since otherwise there is the risk of excessive aging effects disadvantageously shortening the lifetime of the LED semiconductor body.